crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Castle
Diane Castle is a relatively late addition to the canon authors, having been invited to join in October 2007 Announcement on the Crystal Hall Forums after submitting a fanfic called The Turks or the Geek, which was later accepted into Canon. Following this, Diane took over the character of Phase from ScramblerJ. Since then, she has also created the characters Aquerna, Fractious and Mimeo and is currently one of the more prolific authors. She's married with teenage children, and lives in an undisclosed location in Oregon. She has a PhD, and appears to be a high level consultant; she's really really smart and able to explain things really well. She also filks; reading the Skin-horse archives will produce the occasional gem (she comments as deecee). Crossover fanfics Diane has written a number of fanfics featuring characters from different fictional settings. They are usually posted on Twisting the Hellmouth *''Harmony and the New Boss'' is a Buffy (Harmony Kendall)/Whateley crossover fanfic. No longer available. *''Harry Potter and the Deadly Heller, a Harry Potter/Buffy fanfic. It was originally posted on the Authors' Corner of the old Crystal Hall Forums, and is now also available in the Whateley Library *The Reality-Theory Convergence'' is a Buffy/The Big Bang Theory cross-over. *''Xander and yet ANOTHER demon'' is a Buffy (Xander)/Stargate SG-1 fanfic. **''Xander and... the Missing Scenes, shows different angles for the above story. *Xendra'' is a Buffy YAHF which explores the question: what if Xander had dressed not as a soldier in that fateful Halloween, but as... Xena: Warrior Princess? A Brane of Extraordinary Women This is a set of loosely related stories taking part in several different parallel universes. #''The League of Extraordinary Women'' is a multi-crossover fanfic, featuring Hermione Granger from Harry Potter fame and six special guest stars. #''Cross Purposes'' is a collection of shorter tales, following the lives of the heroines (and heroes) back to their respective universes. #''The Secret Return of Alex Mack, the longest story in this set (comparable in size to her ''Phase saga), features an (almost) grown-up Alex (from The Secret World of Alex Mack TV series) embracing her role and responsibilities as the first superhero in her world. Along the way, she meets her world's versions of many familiar characters. #''Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived'' - A prequel to The Secret Return of Alex Mack, this story tells the tale of that universe's non-magical Hermione Granger growing up with her friends Harry and Ron at the United Kingdom's premier spy school. #''The Secret Collocation of Alex Mack'' - The League of Extraordinary Women is brought together again -- well, mostly -- in yet another parallel universe, but this time, each of them brings their own Alexandra Louise Mack. Follows on The Secret Return of Alex Mack and Cross Purposes. #''Cross Purposes 2'' - After The Secret Collocation of Alex Mack, the heroines are back to their respective universes... but the new knowledge they brought back leads them to new adventures. Other Stories Diane has one non-crossover story posted to the Crystal Hall Library, Alternately. Category:Authors Category:Diane Castle Category:Oregon